


A Night Alone

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Pack, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rest of the pack away for various reasons, Stiles gets a night alone with Isaac and Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> For my 600 Followers Celebration, HazelNuts prompted: polyam pack, with a focus on Stiles/Isaac (+maybe bonus Jackson?) And praise kink and fluff? 
> 
> I went for the bonus. I hope you enjoy it!

Most of the pack are out tonight. Boyd, Erica, Cora, and Lydia went to some concert down in Beacon Falls, Scott and Allison are on a date to celebrate their third anniversary, and Derek is visiting friends back in NYC for a long weekend. Stiles could have gone to the concert, too, but it’s for some folk alternative band that he just doesn’t like all that much. Isaac and Jackson agree with him about the band, so they also stayed behind. 

With the whole pack living together and all of them involved in a polyamorous type of group relationship, Stiles isn’t ever really alone anymore unless he chooses to be, so it’s pretty awesome. He’s more open than some of the pack, willing to go out with any of them, willing to fuck anyone who wants him. Some of the others are just as open as he is, but some aren’t, and that’s cool. They all respect everyone’s personal boundaries, and no one forces anyone to do something they’re not into. Some of them have a primary type of relationship, like Allison and Scott, and some of them are open to love from anywhere, like him.

The thing is, with so many people sharing a house, it isn’t always easy to get some privacy without someone else around possibly listening in or even jerking off while watching. But the three of them have the whole house to themselves tonight, and they’re totally taking advantage of the fact by having sex in the living room, which is usually one of the no sex zones when everyone’s home.

“If you get come on the sofa, Lydia is going to castrate you,” Jackson mutters, sitting in the oversized chair and slowly jerking his dick while watching Stiles and Isaac.

“Isaac isn’t going to make a mess on the sofa,” Stiles says, carding his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “He’s such a good boy. He’ll swallow it all down and not spill a drop.”

“Hmph. You spoil him.” Jackson’s eyes flash wolfy blue as he watches Isaac suck Stiles deep into his throat. Isaac’s nose is rubbing against his pubes, swallowing around him and choking, just a little. Isaac pulls off, gasping for air and licking his lips before sucking him back inside. The wet heat feels so damn amazing that Stiles doesn’t even respond to the spoiling taunt. Anyway, he spoils all of them because that’s just the kind of guy he is with his lovers.

“Good boy,” Stiles compliments, feeling Isaac’s fingers flex on his thighs where he’s gripping tightly. Isaac gets off on the praise, and Stiles likes getting Isaac off. Jackson is jealous, of course, still not completely comfortable with having to share the attention sometimes. Jackson usually only gets really possessive of Lydia and Stiles, ocassionally Scott and Allison, but Lydia doesn’t tolerate it, and Stiles knows how to handle it. “You’re taking me so deep, Isaac. Feels great.”

“I could do better,” Jackson says in a snotty tone. Stiles doesn’t even have to be a werewolf to know Jackson probably reeks of insecurity and need right now. He’s already touchy about Lydia going off with three of their pack, and Isaac immediately nuzzling Stiles’ dick as soon as they were alone can’t have helped things.

“Isaac, why don’t you get up here and let me suck you off while Jackson puts his mouth where his bragging is?” Stiles winks at Isaac, who is one of the only other people who seems to see through Jackson’s bullshit and realize he’s just a needy little boy under the bluster and arrogance. In some ways, Isaac and Jackson are alike in that respect, which might be one reason the pack usually leaves Stiles to deal with them when they get too clingy or needy.

“I want you to fuck me,” Isaac tells him, a string of saliva dripping down his chin as he stands up and shoves his jeans down before kneeling back on the floor. “Want to feel that huge cock in my ass. Will you fuck me, Stiles?”

“Do I ever refuse you, Isaac?” Stiles leans down to kiss him, licking at the pre-come on his tongue before motioning towards Jackson. Jackson is on the floor immediately, kissing him deeply, and licking into his mouth before he kisses Isaac. Stiles watches them, reaching down to stroke his dick. “Such pretty boys. So good for me. Both of you make me so happy, you know?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Jackson murmurs, suddenly tensing as his entire face flushes and his eyes widen.

Daddy? Alright. Well, that’s definitely something new for them. Stiles blinks down at them, watching the way Isaac licks his lips and stares at Jackson as a flush crosses his own face. “Jackson,” Isaac hisses, stroking the nape of Jackson’s neck. “You promised not to say anything about that.”

“I didn’t plan on blurting it out, dumbass,” Jackson mutters, exchanging a silent conversation with Isaac. Finally, he groans. “Can you just forget I said that, Stiles?”

“Why?” Stiles arches a brow, reaching down to stroke a hand down both their cheeks. “I, uh, might have liked it? Just a little?”

“Really?” Isaac looks at him and grins. “It’s just, you take such good care of us, and you always know what we need even when we don’t.”

“It’s not like a lifestyle choice,” Jackson adds, a nerve in his jaw twitching. “I’d rather no one else hear about it.”

“It can be our secret,” Stiles promises, leaning back against the sofa. “I want to research it before we practice it, though. I want it to be healthy and good for all of us. I’ll let you call me that tonight if you feel the need, but we won’t actively play with it until I know more. Understood?”

They both nod excitedly.

“Okay then. Isaac, come here and sit on my lap. Jackson, suck my dick and get his tight little hole ready for me,” he tells them. It’s such a turn on to be able to command these two strong men and have them do what he wants. 

Stiles has learned that he’s definitely more dominant than submissive, even if the pack doesn’t really play any hardcore types of sex games. He gets off when his ladies tell him what to do, especially when they use him like a living sex toy, but he’s always hard and throbbing after spending time with Isaac and Jackson, who need him to dominate them and just take control sometimes.

“Bossy asshole,” Jackson says, smirking even as he obeys Stiles’ orders. He has to keep up the pretense of objecting and being reluctant, but that works for them. Isaac rolls his eyes at Jackson’s behavior, getting to his feet and straddling Stiles’ lap.

“Bad boys don’t get to come,” Stiles warns Jackson, blowing him a kiss when he sulks. “Be a good boy and suck Daddy’s dick.”

Just that one word has an effect on them both that is _definitely_ going to require research and implementation. Isaac is sitting on his lap, Stiles’ dick under his ass, his own dick leaking and rubbing against Stiles’ abdomen. Isaac leans down to kiss him, gentle and sweet, sucking on his tongue and making soft noises as Jackson starts licking his hole. Stiles wishes he could see it, but he’s watched enough to know how pretty Jackson looks with his tongue lapping at that tight hole.

“Does his tongue feel good, Isaac?” Stiles asks when Isaac pulls back and starts rolling his hips. “You should help him. Spread your cheeks for him, let him see that desperate little hole. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Isaac whispers, shifting slightly and reaching behind him. Jackson groans as he spreads his cheeks, tilting his ass slightly and presenting it to Jackson.

“Such a good boy. Always doing what you’re told,” Stiles murmurs, kissing Isaac’s face as he strokes his back. When he reaches his ass, he spanks his hole, drumming his fingers over it until Isaac is whimpering against his neck. “Your hole is empty, isn’t it?”

“So empty,” Isaac says, his words muffled against Stiles’ neck.

Stiles meets Jackson’s eyes and smiles. “You heard him. Fill him up,” he tells him, watching Jackson lean in and lick Isaac’s hole, lapping at it before pushing his tongue inside. “That’s a good boy, Jax. Make him feel good, and you’ll get to come. Don’t forget my dick, though. It’s feeling lonely.”

When Jackson pulls his tongue out of Isaac’s ass and sucks Stiles’ dick, Stiles starts fingering Isaac’s hole. He works in a finger, bucking up into Jackson’s mouth because, damn, he’s so good at sucking dick. He gags when he takes too much, but he refuses to admit defeat and keeps sucking into Stiles’ dick is in his throat. Such a stubborn ass, but Stiles can understand that need to be perfect at everything, even if he and the rest of the pack are working on helping Jackson realize they don’t want perfection.

“More. Please, Daddy,” Isaac asks, moving back against two of Stiles’ fingers now. He adds a third, feeling Jackson’s tongue lick around them before he starts sucking his dick again. When Stiles realizes he’s going to come if Jackson keeps on, he reaches down to tug on his short hair.

“Enough, Jackson. You’re too good. I’m about to come,” he murmurs, stroking Jackson’s face and tracing his lips with his thumb. He can see the tears on Jackson’s lashes and he wipes them off as he smiles over Isaac’s shoulder. “So good. My pretty boy.”

“Fucker,” Jackson mutters even as he flushes and makes a happy little moaning noise as Stiles keeps touching his face.

“Love you, too,” Stiles says firmly, letting him hear the truth in his words before he kisses Isaac. He sucks on Isaac’s tongue, moving the three fingers more easily now, knowing he’s loose enough to fuck, even if Stiles’ dick is so thick it’ll still stretch him more. When he pulls back from the kiss, he nuzzles Isaac’s nose. “Are you ready to ride me?”

“God yes.” Isaac doesn’t even wait for permission. He reaches between them, holding Stiles’ dick and slowly pushing down onto it. Jackson stands up, kneeling on the sofa beside them and kissing Stiles as Isaac begins to move up and down, taking more and more of his dick until he’s fully seated. Isaac kisses Jackson next, stroking his hair before smiling. “If Daddy lets me, I’ll suck your cock.”

“Do it,” Stiles says, licking his lips and gripping Jackson’s hair before he kisses him possessively, listening to him whimper as Stiles stakes his claim, just the way Jackson needs. When he pulls back, he smiles. “Stand on the sofa and feed Isaac that pretty dick. Let me watch you fuck his face while I fuck his tight ass.”

Jackson is breathing hard, lips swollen, and he drags his hand over his face before he gets to his feet. It isn’t the best position, but they make it work. Isaac starts sucking Jackson off as he bounces on Stiles’ dick. Stiles murmurs praise at them as they fuck, calling them his pretty boys, telling them how good they are for him. He thrusts up into Isaac, snapping his hips as much as he can with the weight straddling him. Isaac’s taller than him by several inches, but Stiles can still maneuver him as needed, getting a better angle as he thrusts up to fuck him harder.

“I’m gonna,” Jackson stammers, bucking his hips forward to fuck more of his dick into Isaac’s mouth. He looks down at Stiles. “Can I? Please, Daddy?”

Okay. This Daddy thing is even more of a turn on than he originally realized. He nods as he bites his bottom lip, just staring at them because they’re so fucking hot. And they’re his. “Come in his mouth, Jackson. Isaac, don’t spill a drop.”

Isaac moans, moving his head faster, swallowing as Jackson comes with a soft cry. Some come spills out from the corner of his mouth, but he manages to take most of it. Considering how much Jackson usually comes, he did really well. When Jackson finally slips his dick out of Isaac’s mouth, Stiles leans up to lick the come off Isaac’s mouth before kissing him. He pulls back, pushing on Isaac’s chest until he’s gripping Stiles’ knees to keep his balance. His dick is standing erect between them, pre-come dripping off it, hard and throbbing.

“Jackson, return the favor,” Stiles says, slowing his thrusts as Jackson leans down to suck Isaac’s dick into his mouth. Isaac makes a strangled noise, and Stiles understands because Jackson is damn good with his mouth. “Such a good boy. Sucking him down, letting him come in that pretty mouth. Tell him how good he’s doing, Isaac.”

“So good, Jax. So fucking good.” Isaac bucks between Jackson’s mouth and Stiles’ dick, mouth hanging open as he pants and gasps, so close.

Stiles starts fucking him harder again, going deep and fast, knowing exactly what he needs to tumble over the edge. It works. Isaac is soon tensing then shuddering, dick spurting come down Jackson’s throat. Jackson pulls back eventually, practically preening as he shows Stiles he didn’t spill at all. 

“Isaac, ride me,” he murmurs, bucking up as Isaac rides him harder, up and down and rolling his hips. Stiles kisses Jackson, licking at the come on his tongue, feeling his own orgasm coming closer. “In or out?”

“Out,” Isaac says, looking at Jackson then back at Stiles. “On our faces.”

“Oh God,” Stiles groans. “Yeah. Fuck yes. Let’s do that.”

Isaac pulls off his dick, kissing Jackson as they slide down to the floor. Then they’re licking and sucking Stiles’ dick, his balls, two tongues lapping and stroking, and he stares at them as he snaps his hips up. Soon, he’s coming, his dick spurting ropes of come onto their faces and into their eager mouths. They keep jerking him, licking and sucking until he’s completely spent, then they’re on each other. Rolling on the floor, licking each other’s faces clean, rutting together lazily, giving him the show they know he enjoys.

“Such good boys,” he murmurs, running his fingers through his hair as he watches them practically glow from his praise. His lips curve into a sated and content smile. “Daddy’s pretty boys. Always make me so happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
